Beyond Reality
by Mkchief34
Summary: Kazuto Kirigaya has rescued Asuna from ALO. Now they have been spirited away to another reality, to the Kingdom of Clarines. They must work together to return home and finish what they started, but not without some warm moments in between with their new friends. Zenyuki, Kirisuna, YuixRyuu. Slight AU, set after Season 2 of Akagami no Shirayukihime. Will eventually go into SAO II.
1. Introduction - Clear-River

When Kazuto Kirigaya, better known as the Black Swordsman Kirito, ventured back into the virtual world of ALO to rescue Asuna, he knew that it would take everything he had in order to rescue her.

And it did. His battle with the Fairy King Oberon has been finished, and Asuna has been logged out, sent back to the Real World.

However, fate is a fickle thing, and often the best laid plans have unforeseen consequences...especially when you deal with the workings of reality itself…

As Kirito watched Yui rest in his arms, he turned his head towards the setting sun. He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, at long last, Asuna was back in the real world.

"Yui?" he said. "I'm gonna go visit Asuna now, okay?"

"Okay, daddy!" Yui beamed. "I love you!"

As she closed her eyes and leaned against him, he swiped his hand and opened the system menu, now thoroughly filled with normally non-accessible commands. Tapping the "Logout" option, he was surprised to see a system prompt appear in front of him.

Logout confirmed. Additional actions required by admin HEATHCLIFF.

Kirito sighed, realizing that using Kayaba's ID would bring along some unwanted extras. As he opened the prompt, he looked at the selection box.

LAUNCH PROTOCOL: CLEAR-RIVER?

As Kirito tapped "Yes", the menu faded. Then, the world began to shake and thrash around in Kirito's field of view.

"Daddy, what's going on? Everything's moving!" Yui cried. "Grab on! Something's going to happen!"

As Kazuto took hold of Yui, their vision turned dark as the world of Alfheim faded away.

Back in the real world, time began to slow and then stop completely. Cars stopped moving, people stopped walking. It was as if something had stopped the ever-present clock of time in that world.

As Kazuto blinked and forced his eyes open, he saw Yui laying on top of him, her breathing slow and deep. As he gently moved himself up, he eyed his surroundings. He wasn't atop the World Tree anymore, and he certainly wasn't back in the real world, as he and Yui were in an alleyway between buildings.

"Papa?"

Kazuto looked down and saw Yui stirring, before looking at him with wide eyes.

"Where are we?" Kazuto asked.

"I don't know. I can't sense the System anymore." Yui replied. "There's this weird pounding in my chest, though…"

Kazuto put a hand to her chest, and widened his eyes.

"Yui, that's a heartbeat…" he said. "You can't have one, you're an AI…what's happened to us?"

As Yui looked around, she instinctively hugged Kazuto tighter out of fear.

"What do we do now, Daddy?" she asked.

"We get moving." Kazuto said. "And we need to find Asuna while we're at it."

As the two of them exited the alley, a figure watched them from atop a building. With his cat-like gold eyes, Obi eyed the boy and the young girl with curiosity. He had been waiting for Shirayuki to finish shopping for some medicinal herbs currently required at the Palace, and now…

Well, one moment the alleyway was clear, the next the two of them were there.

Obi leaped down and crossed his arms, beginning to follow them.

Up the hill and inside Wistal Palace, First Prince Izana Wisteria was working on his office balcony when he heard a series of rustling sounds from the garden below. As he scanned the area, his eyes immediately locked onto a figure that was slumped over on a hedge.

Throwing his normal sense of etiquette to the wind, and partially taking after his little brother Second Prince Zen, he leaped over the low balcony and landed with a roll, one hand on his sword.

As he approached the figure, he could see it was a girl of sixteen or seventeen, with long brown hair accompanied by a braid. Izana could see she also wore a dress that seemed a little too...revealing. It was light and thin, and Izana immediately reasoned she wasn't from Clarines.

As Izana gently knelt next to the girl, he could see she was unconscious. Draping his jacket over her, he picked her up without stirring her. Part of Izana wanted to call for help, judging by the fact that she was an intruder, but something made him hesitate.

Setting his mind to a plan of action, he set out for the Court Pharmacy, carrying the girl with him.

As Kazuto and Yui sat down on a fountain, the older boy sighed in exhaustion.

"Still no sign of Asuna." he groaned. "How big is this place, anyway?"

Yui slowly moved closed to him, and they closed their eyes.

"Excuse me, are you two okay?"

Kazuto looked to see a girl of his age wearing a hooded set of clothing approach him, carrying a bag with her.

"Well, I can't say we are." Kazuto said. The girl sat down next to him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Well, Yui and I are lost, completely clueless as to where we are, and we're looking for a close friend of ours, but there's no sign of her." Kazuto said. "So, I don't think we're okay right now."

"I see." the girl said. "Maybe I can help."

"I'd appreciate that." Kazuto said.

"Sure thing. I'm Shirayuki." the girl said, smiling.

"Kazuto Kirigaya, that's Yui." Kazuto said. "She's my adopted daughter, before you ask."

"Interesting." Shirayuki said. "Well, I'm not one to judge about parenting, anyway."

"Thanks." Kazuto said.

"Who are you looking for, by the way?" Shirayuki asked.

"Her name's Asuna." Kazuto said. "My age, long brown hair and brown eyes, she'll probably be wearing white. It's a long story as to how I know her, but I can explain once I find her."

Shirayuki nodded.

"Well, you're not alone." she said. "Obi, how long were you watching us?"

Kazuto and Yui saw another boy of about seventeen approach, wearing attire similar to a rogue, leathers and all. His gold, cat-like eyes were fixed on Kazuto and Yui.

"A while." he said. "I've been following them for a bit."

"Of course." Shirayuki said. "So, what now?"

"Well, if we head to the Palace, maybe Master could help." Obi said.

"Right!" Shirayuki said. "Come on, let's go!"

As Kazuto and Yui followed Shirayuki and Obi up the hill, Kazuto asked who Obi was referring to.

"Well, I call him Master since I work for him." Obi said. "Technically, he's…"

"Hey, Shirayuki!"

As the four of them approached a gate manned by two guards, they all saw another boy with white hair leap over the fence. Kazuto saw the guards stiffen and bow instantly at the sight of him.

"Hey, Zen." Shirayuki said. "Glad you caught up with me."

"I did need some exercise." Zen said. "Who are your friends?"

Shirayuki introduced Kazuto and Yui, and explained their situation to Zen, who nodded.

"Well, I think I could get a few patrols out there to search, but it might take a while." Zen said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kazuto asked. "Are you in charge around here, or something?"

"Yes, I am." Zen said. "Zen Wisteria, Second Prince of Clarines. At your service."

Kazuto flinched and looked away.

"Sorry." he murmured.

"Hey, it's fine." Zen said. "Anyway, how exactly…"

"Your Highness."

The group turned to see Lord Haruka approach and bow to Prince Zen.

"What is it, Lord Haruka?" Zen asked.

"First Prince Izana needs you at the Pharmacy." he said. "He found an unconscious girl in the Gardens."

Kazuto and Yui's heart soared as Zen spoke.

"Alright, we're coming." Zen said. "Kazuto, Yui, follow me. They're looking for a friend of theirs, Lord Haruka. I thought I would help."

"Yes, Highness." Haruka replied as he followed the group through Wistal Palace to the Pharmacy, Kazuto and Yui staying close together.

As they arrived, Zen and Shirayuki spoke with Chief Pharmacist Garack Gazelt, a blonde-haired woman with purple eyes and a man who Kazuto reasoned was First Prince Izana.

"Is she stable?" Izana asked.

"For the moment, yes, but she's still asleep." Garrack said. "I still wonder how she managed to get inside."

"So do I." Izana said. "Let's go see her, see if she's awake."

"Right." Zen said as Kiki and Mitsuhide came in. "Let's go."

As Kazuto and Yui, followed by everyone else, were led to a treatment room, Garack opened the door.

And the hearts of both Kazuto and Yui soared.

"Asuna." Kazuto murmured, feeling immense relief at seeing her again. She still wore her dress from ALO, only her ears were normal once again. Now that he mentioned it, Kazuto saw he still wore his black trench coat, only his swords were missing. As they approached, Yui called out.

"Mommy!"

And at that moment, Asuna stirred at Yui's voice. She slowly stood up and opened her eyes, which immediately filled with tears of joy.

"Mommy!'' Yui cried again, leaping into Asuna's waiting arms.

"Yui!" Asuna replied, bringing her close. "Yui…"

As the group from Clarines watched, Kazuto came forward and took Asuna's hand. Her eyes softened at the sight of him, and she smiled.

"Kirito." she said with joy clear in her voice.

"Asuna." he replied, bringing Yui and Asuna close to him. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Asuna asked. "We're alive and well."

"But I couldn't get you home." he replied.

"Stop that." she said, brushing his cheek. "Alive and well, Kirito. That's what matters to me."

"Right." Kazuto said as the two of them leaned against him. "I think we have some explaining to do, though."

"You certainly do." Izana said. "I want to know who you are, where you come from, and how you know each other."

Kazuto nodded, and began to speak.

"You might want to sit down, this might take a while…"

"We have plenty of time." Izana said as everyone took seats in various positions. "So, begin when you are ready."

As Asuna and Kazuto stood up, Kazuto began.

"it began about two years ago, in another world known as Aincrad…"


	2. Chapter 1-Dinner with the First Prince

"I will admit, that is quite a story." Izana said, his face passive. Asuna and Kazuto, with some help from Yui, had finished telling them of their time in Aincrad and partially of Alfheim. Though it had been over an hour at least since they began listening, their audience was still quite engaged.

"So, do you believe us?" Asuna said quietly. "I know it sounds outlandish or unbelievable, but it's the truth."

"Oh, I believe you." Izana replied. "I believe that goes for all of us."

Asuna and Kazuto flinched, but they nodded back gratefully.

"So, onto the next order of business." Izana said. "What exactly must be done now regarding your being here for the foreseeable future."

"That is true, seeing as I can't think of anything that can take us home right now." Kazuto said. "So, what's the plan?"

"The plan is you stay here, in the palace." Izana said. "As guests of mine. You'll have access to most public areas of the palace, but for others you'll need a pass or identification. But, we'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Thank you." Asuna replied, breathing out in relief. Kazuto pulled her head to his shoulder, and nodded.

"Alright, for now I must ask you three to remain here, mainly for security's sake." Izana continued. "Some time later I'll have clothing sent to you, along with something to eat. Until then, stay here."

"Right." Kazuto said. "So, I guess for now we should rest?"

"Indeed." Zen said, earning a nod of approval from his brother. "We'll be back later. Remember, stay here."

As the group left the room, with Chief Garrack closing the door, Asuna fell back into Kazuto's embrace, with her arms around his shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked, gently cupping her cheek. She shook her head no, and moved closer to him, communicating without words.

She was scared. Kazuto had rarely seen her like this before, during their encounter with Kuradeel and...Sugou.

Kazuto shook his head and banished the thought of that monster from his mind, tightening his hold on Asuna. Yui soon slid in next to Asuna, and the three of them remained like that for quite a while.

Later, as the sun started to set, Kazuto looked up at the sound of the door opening. Chief Garrack entered, carrying a parcel with her.

"Prince Izana found you some things to wear." Garrack said. "I'll be back later with dinner."

"Thanks." Asuna murmured, as she reluctantly left Kazuto's embrace and picked up a modest yellow dress with a brown jacket. As she headed into the other room to change, Kazuto retrieved his own clothing, a set of trousers with a dark shirt. As Yui looked away, he switched out his clothes and set them aside.

Asuna then came back in, and sat next to Kazuto with a worried smile.

"Asuna?" Kazuto asked. "Can we talk later?"

"Sure." she replied. "But I'm fine, Kazuto."

"I know you're not fine, Asuna." Kazuto replied. "You look like you might pass out."

She looked away, and gave a sigh.

"I'm scared, Kirito." she confessed. "Scared that we won't get home. First it was SAO, then ALO, and now this...how long will it take for us to get back to our families? Our friends? I miss my dad, I miss my mom and brother, I miss Liz...I miss everyone and everything about home..."

Kazuto embraced her tightly and whispered into her ear.

"Me too, Asuna. I want to go home, too. But until we can, I promise that I'll keep you and Yui safe. And when we do get home, I'll show you all the time of your life and everything you missed. We may not have all the modern conveniences like electricity or internet, but Asuna..."

"You, Yui...you're all I need." he smiled at her, soothing her. "Can you promise me the same?"

"Of course, Kazuto. I promise...I love you so much." she replied, showing him for the second time that joyful, perfect smile of hers. Kazuto smiled back with as much love as he could muster, and pulled her close.

As he sealed their promise with a long-lasting kiss, Yui snuggled in between them. The three of them nodded to each other as one, and Asuna smiled again.

"Thank you, Kazuto." she said "I'll always be there for you."

"Me too, Asuna." he replied. "Me too..."

At that moment, the door opened again and First Prince Izana entered.

"I must admit, that was rather touching." he smirked.

"You heard everything?" Asuna blushed, embarrassed.

"Most of it." Izana replied. "Now, let's get you fed."

As the four of them walked into the Main Keep of the palace, Yui's eyes were full of wonder as she looked around.

"How big is this place?" she asked.

"I took many, many years to build this palace." Izana said. "Though technically it is not my own, but Zen's."

"You don't live here?" Asuna asked, surprised.

"I sojourn in the region of Wilant, to the north of here." Izana replied. "Though the northlands are quite cold and seemingly devoid, they are full of life if you know where to look."

"I suppose so." Kazuto replied as they entered a dining room, already set with four places. "Prince Izana? If you're the First Prince, where's your dad? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

Izana paused, and sighed.

"Our father, Kain Wisteria, died when I was sixteen and Zen was seven." Izana said. "Our mother, Haruto, took the title of Queen, but my coronation is in the foreseeable future. And I don't mind your asking, Kazuto."

"Do you not miss him?" Asuna asked.

"I do, just not as much as I used to." Izana replied as they sat down. "Zen took it much harder than I did. Even though father was an enigma at times, Zen looked up to him."

"I see." Kazuto said. "Reminds me of my own parents."

"Why is that?" Izana asked.

"Before I went to Aincrad and met Asuna, my birth parents died in an accident when I was really young." Kazuto said. "Ever since then I lived with my Aunt, Uncle, and my cousin."

"My condolences." Izana replied. "Anyway, I was hoping to ask more questions about Aincrad, and this "real world" that you come from. I'd rather not brood on the subject of the deceased."

"Agreed." Asuna said as they began to be served. "Well, we're from the nation of Japan, on the planet Earth, but we're a lot more technologically advanced."

"How so?" Izana asked.

"Well, to compare this world to ours, I would say it's like the 1500's." Asuna said. "The age of swords and castles, that sort of thing. The date we entered Aincrad was 2024. So, we're basically five hundred years ahead of you back home."

"What can you tell me?" Izana raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's a lot to tell." Asuna said. "I mean, just explaining the simplest or most common of things to us like electrical power or a cell phone would be tough. You know what lightning is, right?"

"Yes. " the First Prince replied.

"Well, electrical power is basically lightning, or the force behind it." Asuna said. "We use generators to make electricity which basically powers our entire society. Lights in homes, the devices we use, lots more." Asuna said.

"And the "Cell phone"?" Izana asked again.

"It's a method of communication." Kazuto said. "A small box that allows you to speak to someone even if they're miles away. It's commonplace back home."

"Fascinating." Izana smiled. "With all these wonders, what hasn't your world accomplished?"

"A lot." Asuna shrugged. "We're still developing new forms of energy, medicine, list goes on and on."

"I'd like to visit sometime." Izana said as he cut into his meal. "Though, that might be difficult seeing as we still don't know how to get you three home, let alone transport us to this nation of Japan."

"True." Kazuto said as he helped Yui cut her plate of meat. "But we'll deal with that when the time comes."

As they continued to eat and converse, Asuna finally felt herself beginning to relax.


	3. Chapter 2 - An Intriguing Offer

After a while, dinner was finished and the servants had cleared their plates away. First Prince Izana now sipped at a glass of wine, eyeing the two guests now in his care talk between themselves, their daughter sound asleep on a nearby couch.

Izana had wholeheartedly believed their story, as for one, it was too intricate, too detailed to be a lie. Also, he had a soft part for those who needed aid and had no way of getting it without assistance...

And now they were his guests for the foreseeable future. Izana took another sip of wine as Kazuto and Asuna spoke at the other end of the table, the Prince only catching some of their hushed words to each other.

"...what'll happen when we do get home, Kazuto? For all we know, when we get back, it'll be forty years in the future! We can't be sure!"

"I know, and we can deal with it when we get home, and I promise you that we will go home. Even if something happens, we'll be fine. We always are."

"Mhm." she nodded. "But what about Yui? Will she go back to ALO? Or will she stay with us?"

"I don't know, but whatever happens, she's still our daughter." Kazuto affirmed. "Asuna, everything will be alright. Trust me."

Asuna nodded, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before they returned to their seats.

"Are you two all set?" Izana asked.

"Yes." Kazuto replied.

"Good. Though our conversation was fascinating, it is time for us to retire. I'll take you back to the Pharmacy. In the morning, Kazuto, I'll need your help with a few things regarding your presence here, but it shouldn't take too long." Izana said as Asuna helped a drowsy Yui to her feet, before they headed out of the keep.

"Thank you for everything, Prince Izana." Asuna nodded. "Truly."

"It's quite alright, Asuna." Izana replied.

As the four of them proceeded into the moonlit gardens near the Pharmacy, Asuna began to admire the stars that were overhead. She could see several ones that she could recognize, and a few she didn't. She loved to stargaze at her grandparents' house in Miyagi back in Japan, and here it was almost exactly the same. The air was unpolluted, and the sky was perfectly clear.

It took Asuna's breath away, seeing it again and like this. She wiped a small tear away and followed Kirito and Izana into the Pharmacy, back to their assigned room.

"I'll be busy tomorrow morning with Kazuto, so Zen should fetch you for breakfast." Izana noted. "Goodnight."

As the First Prince shut the door without a sound, Asuna, Yui, and Kazuto moved under the covers of the bed. It was large enough to accommodate the three of them, and they came together in one large embrace.

Asuna kissed Kirito on the cheek, and he replied in the same way as Yui began to breathe quietly, asleep once more, but not before she whispered softly to both her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, thank you…" she breathed, before she finally fell asleep. Asuna, upon hearing her voice, began to tear up, and Kazuto tightened his embrace with her.

"Goodnight, Asuna." he whispered.

"Goodnight, Kazuto." she replied. Soon, all three were asleep, with faint smiles lingering on their faces.

The chirping of birds was what first woke Asuna up from her slumber, and then a faint kiss on the cheek from Yui.

"Morning, mommy." Yui said quietly as Asuna laid a hand on her head, ruffling her hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine, Yui." Asuna replied. "How about you?"

"It was really warm and soft." Yui smiled. "I've never felt it before, not even in SAO or ALO. And I felt so comfy and safe."

Asuna smiled broadly, a few tears falling as she embraced her daughter, and ran her hands through her daughter's ebony hair. At that, Kazuto woke up due to the movement, but he soon rested his head back down, smiling.

"Did we wake you, Kazuto?" Asuna asked as he finally moved upwards.

"I was already half-awake, but I don't mind." he replied. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Asuna smiled. At that, the door opened and Prince Zen entered, followed by Shirayuki.

"Hey, Prince Zen." Kazuto greeted.

"Hello there." Zen replied, resting a hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "You ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Asuna said as they got out of bed and slipped on their shoes. "Lead the way."

As the three of them followed their escorts to the Keep, Asuna noticed a small boy of about ten working in the gardens and taking notes in a journal.

"Who is that?" she asked Shirayuki.

"That's Ryuu." the red-haired Herbalist replied. "He's actually a full Court Herbalist, and for a while he was my supervisor. He's pretty much Chief Garrack's pride and joy."

"Wow." Kazuto said. "And he's how old?"

"He's about Yui's age if you compare them." Zen replied. "Anyway, here we are."

As they entered a smaller wing of the Keep and sat down at a smaller dining table, Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi greeted them from the table.

"Good morning." Kiki said as the three of them sat down. "How was your night?"

"It was fine, thanks." Kazuto replied. "What exactly did Prince Izana need from me?"

"Just a signature on a few documents and a brief security interview with him and Lord Haruka, one of our advisors." Zen stated. "Lord Haruka may seem intimidating or act suspicious about you, but he's a good man and loyal to the Crown."

"Good to know." Kazuto sighed. "What can Asuna and Yui do in the meantime?"

"I think the library and the archive should suit your needs." Mitsuhide suggested.

"Thank you, Mitsuhide." Asuna replied. As servants rolled in a cart of food, First Prince Izana soon showed up to fetch Kazuto.

"We shouldn't take too long." Izana said to a nervous-looking Yui. "I just need his help with something, young one."

Yui gave a small nod in reply. As the two of them headed out to the main Keep, Asuna pulled Yui close, for her to lean against her side.

"Will Daddy be okay?" Yui asked innocently.

"He'll be just fine, Yui." Asuna replied. "I know that he will. Are you still hungry?"

"Mhm."

As Yui returned to her breakfast, Asuna gently held her vacant hand while the Second Prince and his group discussed their own business.

Kazuto and Izana soon reached the First Prince's study, where the man Kazuto could only assume was Lord Haruka was waiting with the documents needed. Haruka, Kazuto thought, looked like a lion with his faded yellow hair and thin beard.

"Your Highness." he bowed to Izana. "I have the documents you asked for."

"Thank you, Lord Haruka." Izana replied. "Are the preparations for the upcoming ball proceeding as planned?"

"They are proceeding on schedule." Haruka replied as Kazuto was handed a pen, and he signed the documents clearly in English. "Everything should be ready for by your chosen date."

"Good, you may leave us for now." Izana replied. Haruka bowed and left as Kazuto finished up.

"So, Kazuto…" Izana asked. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Kazuto replied.

"We hold balls and other formal occasions here in Wistal quite frequently, much like the one scheduled for three days from now." Izana spoke. "I thought you might like to attend it with miss Asuna."

Kazuto flinched a bit, but he sighed.

"Sure thing, but I'll have to ask Asuna to be sure. Also, what about Yui? She's a little young for something like that."

"Which is why I've already asked Chief Garrack and Ryuu to watch her while you two attend." Izana smiled. "And you needn't worry about a thing while she's with them."

"Thank you." Kazuto replied. "Anyway, what about what we're going to wear?"

"We have a suitable wardrobe available for guests should the need arise. Tomorrow we'll see what fits you, I suppose." Izana spoke again. "Is that suitable?"

"Yes, it is." Kazuto said. "You seem to have prepared for everything."

"It does have its advantages." Izana replied. "Now, let's return to your friends, shall we?"

As Kazuto and Izana headed back to the dining area, the wind slowly picked up speed, rustling the leaves on the trees outside.


	4. Chapter 3 - Touring the Palace

As Kazuto and Izana reentered the dining room, Asuna and Yui looked up from their places with relief in their eyes.

"I'm okay." Kazuto said as he sat down. "But there is something I need to talk to you about, Asuna."

"What is it?"

"Prince Izana invited the two of us to a ball in three days." Kazuto said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"That sounds lovely, but what about Yui?" Asuna asked as she glanced at her daughter, who was speaking with Obi. "She's a little young for something like that."

"Which is why Izana told me Chief Garrack and Ryuu are gonna babysit her while we go." Kazuto said. "And there's also formal clothes here for guests that we can use."

"I see." Asuna sighed. "And of course I'll go with you, Kazuto. That's not even part of the question."

She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before Yui came back over and gave Kazuto a hug.

"What did you do while you were gone, daddy?" she asked.

"I just signed a few papers." Kazuto replied, rubbing his daughter's back. "I'm okay Yui, you don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine."

Yui nodded and gave a smile as she returned to her seat.

"Anyway…" Asuna asked.. "What now, Prince Zen?"

"I suppose we could explore." Zen replied. "I'll show you three around the grounds, just so you can familiarize yourselves."

"Thanks." Kazuto replied as Asuna and Yui got up behind him, and joined the Second Prince and his attendants as they headed outside.

X

"So, Zen?" Asuna asked as the group proceeded through a sparring grounds, complete with a few racks of wooden swords in different designs and styles. "I take it you practice your skills with a sword here?"

"Not just me, but the Guards and my brother as well." Zen replied. "And speaking of Asuna, you said that you and Kazuto in Aincrad were considered some of the best. If you don't mind, I'd like to spar with you, merely to sate my curiosities."

"Sure." Asuna said as the others sat down, Yui leaning on Kazuto's shoulder. As Zen plucked a wooden replica of his current sword from the rack, Asuna selected a wooden rapier. Though it was a little lighter than her old blade from SAO, Lambent Light, it felt the same in its other features, such as length and design.

As the two of them took their positions, Yui watched excitedly from the sidelines. As both Asuna and Zen affirmed they were ready, Zen made the first move.

He swung towards Asuna's chest in a left-sided slash, and Asuna deflected the blow with the flat of her blade before sidestepping and thrusting three times in succession.

Zen deflected each thrust before moving to strike again, and the two of them continued to dodge, attack, and sidestep around the other's blows.

However, though Zen was an experienced swordsman and had used swords for many years in practice and even in combat on a few occasions, Asuna's title of "The Lightning Flash" wasn't just for show.

Asuna dodged a slash to her arm and thrusted rapidly in respect to one of her favorite Sword Skills from SAO, White Bishop. Though her attacks were slower than their compared fashion in Aincrad, they were still fast enough to knock Zen off guard.

Asuna then knocked his blade aside and put the tip of her rapier on his chest.

"I win." she smirked proudly. Zen nodded in reply.

"I yield." he replied. "That was most impressive, Asuna."

"Thanks." she replied as Yui rushed over to give her a hug in celebration. "You're not bad either, Prince Zen."

Then, there was the sound of quiet applause. The group turned to see Prince Izana and Lord Haruka approach, Haruka's eyebrows raised in surprise and astonishment.

"Quite a display." Izana smirked. "Were all rapier users in Aincrad as skilled as you, Asuna?"

"Rapiers were actually rather uncommon in Aincrad." Asuna replied. "They were fast and could do lots of damage to an opponent pretty quickly, but they tended to break quicker than other types of weapons, and they took time to learn how to use. I learned how to use a rapier mostly because it felt proper to me at the time, given my family's background."

"Why is that?" Haruka asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Back home in Japan, my father owns and directs one of the largest businesses in the country, called RECT Inc." Asuna said. "My family is quite wealthy because of it. I guess that woudl make us modern nobility, so to speak. Titles and all that kind of died out a long time ago back home"

"I see." Izana said. "Well, I suppose I should return to work. I hope to speak with you again soon."

As Izana and Haruka left, Kazuto approached and gave Asuna a kiss.

"Great match." he said. "You haven't changed at all."

"Not like spending all that time in a cage did much to help." she replied. "Thanks, Kazuto."

"So…" Zen said as the group approached. "Shall we continue the tour?"

"Sure." Asuna said. "Lead the way."

X

As the group of five proceeded back to the main keep, it was now early in the afternoon. Earlier, Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide had returned to the Keep to finish Zen's paperwork for the day, leaving Shirayuki and Obi to guide their three friends through the Palace.

"I think that's it." Obi said as they returned to the Main Keep. "Shall we head to the library?"

"Sure." Kazuto said. "Let's go."

As the five of them headed for a large building on the eastern side of the palace grounds, the clouds continued to drift overhead.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Ball, Part One

After a while, the group of five had finished the tour, and returned to the Pharmacy. Yui was being carried by Kazuto, as she had gotten quite tired on the walk around the Palace Grounds. As Asuna tucked Yui in for a nap, Kazuto waited outside their room with Shirayuki and Obi.

"Yui's really sweet, isn't she?" Shirayuki gave a smile to Kazuto. "You're really lucky to have a daughter like her."

"We are. Blessed, even." Kazuto sighed, remembering the time in SAO that Yui had disintegrated in Asuna's arms due to the Cardinal System's deletion efforts, and how Asuna had cried in that moment. "I wouldn't give her up for anything."

As Asuna exited the bedroom, she gently took Kazuto's hand and gave a smile.

"Well, what now?" Asuna asked.

"I need to get back to work. Lots of Herb inventory to do." Shirayuki replied. "Sorry I can't stay longer, I'm still a Court Herbalist."

"It's fine." Kazuto nodded. "I take it that you've got work too, Obi?"

"Sort of." Obi replied. "I've got to go see if the Master needs anything. We'll see you around." 

As the two of them departed, Asuna and Kazuto returned to their room, and sat down on the bed. Asuna looked down at a sleeping Yui, and gently cupped her cheek, rubbing her thumb up and down in a sign of care and love.

Kazuto moved next to her, and Asuna leaned against his chest as they watched their daughter with smiles on their faces. They were silent for a while, until Kazuto spoke up.

"You wanna take a nap?" Kazuto asked.

"Sure." Asuna replied.

As they moved under the covers, and placed Yui between them, a small content whisper emerged from their daughter's lips. Asuna kissed Yui's cheek as they both dozed off, and soon all was quiet.

X

For Kazuto, Asuna, and Yui, the next two days passed by very quickly. On the first day,the family acquainted themselves with Kai Ulkir and Shiira Egian, the two guards at the Gate of Poets. They were almost polar opposites in terms of personality, but both were pleasant people. Kai was the more ecstatic to meet the three of them, while Shiira was more reserved, but still grateful to make their acquaintance.

The next day, Yui was introduced to Ryuu, and the two of them spent some time with each other reading in the Palace Library, while Kazuto and Asuna, along with Zen and Shirayuki, took a dancing lesson for the ball occuring on the next evening. As it would turn out, Asuna had danced with her brother on a few occasions before SAO, and Kazuto had done the same with Suguha. They were not the best, but they were competent enough to enjoy themselves.

All the while, Prince Izana watched from afar with an approving eye. Kazuto and Asuna, along with Yui, he thought, were quite idyllic in their relationship. They respected, trusted, and had utmost faith in each other, and their daughter loved them like no other.

Izana could almost say he envied them in a few ways of his own, which was unlike the First Prince. Zen and Shirayuki were even picking up on a few of Kazuto and Asuna's behaviors, such as Zen and Shirayuki being more relaxed around each other and their showing of affection.

Izana didn't mind it, not at all. In fact, he was learning a few things himself, coming from the family from Aincrad.

X

At last, the evening of the ball arrived. Kazuto, wearing a formal suit, simple yet handsome, waited outside the fitting rooms for Asuna, who was being assisted in preparing by Shirayuki. He thought back on their earlier conversation with Yui before they had left.

"So...I'll stay here with Ryuu and Miss Garack?"

"Yes, Yui." Asuna had replied soothingly. "This is more of an event for grown-ups. As much as your papa and I would love having you with us, we'd enjoy it more if it was just us."

"Don't worry, Yui." Kazuto had added, calming their daughter. "We'll be back before you know it. And if you need anything, go get Chief Garrack, alright?"

"Okay, have fun, mama, papa!" Yui smiled. "I'll see you soon!"

As Kazuto stepped back upon hearing the door opening, he let his jaw drop upon seeing Asuna. She wore a sky-blue gown with a bodice shaped like a heart, and a shawl around her shoulders. She also wore matching gloves with a hair ribbon of the same color as the dress.

"Asuna...you're so gorgeous. I can't even..." was all he could say. Asuna blushed and smiled as best she could before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"And you're quite handsome yourself." she replied modestly but nervously. "Come on, everyone's waiting for us!"

As they approached the stairs that led to the ballroom, they were greeted by Zen and Shirayuki, along with Mitsuhide and Obi. Zen and Mitsuhide were wearing their formal attire, and Kiki wore a stunning black, sequined dress, but Shirayuki was clearly all Zen could focus on.

She wore a pale silver dress with gold charms around her waist, along with bluish-purple ribbons and highlights around the skirt and sleeves. The skirt also featured an interwoven sigil of a flower in bloom, and earrings of the same shade as the highlights finished off the outfit. Zen was clearly speechless at her appearance.

"Good evening, Zen." she smiled as the group came together.

"Shirayuki…" he stammered. "I can't...you're just so beautiful tonight, I can't even put it into words."

She blushed quite fervently, but Zen merely took her hand and nodded reassuringly. As the three couples descended to the ballroom, an older woman with the same hair shade as Prince Zen watched from afar, along with Prince Izana.

"So they are your guests, Izana?" she asked her son. "They seem quite involved."

"Indeed." the first Prince replied. "They're quite a loving family. Kazuto, Asuna, and their adopted daughter Yui...they're fascinating people."

"I see." said the woman, who was Haruto Wisteria, Izana and Zen's mother and the Dowager Queen of Clarines. "I would like to speak with them at some point, as well as Zen and his partner."

"I'll make sure they do." Izana replied as the two couples in question, along with Mitsuhide and Kiki, took their seats. "I think you'll be pleased to meet them."

"I believe I will." Haruto replied with a nod as she sat down alongside her elder son as the music began. "Shall we procceed?"


End file.
